


Sucker

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's  irksome the way she's propped herself up against the seemingly  immovable stretch of wall, leaning with her arms folded behind her back,  staring with a spacey look on her face and a deep red lollipop hanging  out of her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> written at: August 16, 2009.

**Sucker**

Draco is staring. Staring because, once again, she's hanging out in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room - hanging out like she belongs there.

It's irksome the way she's propped herself up against the seemingly immovable stretch of wall, leaning with her arms folded behind her back, that spacey look on her face and a deep red lollipop hanging out of her mouth.

When Draco approaches, a scowl set firmly in place, the expression on her face doesn't change as she looks at him.

"Hello, Malfoy." She says around the sucker in her mouth, the same as always and Draco knows she'll never use his first name, as he will never use hers. Why would he want to?

"Get out of the way." He orders, with as much authority as he can manage, and she looks at him, calmly.

"Alright." She says after a moments hesitation, then nimbly steps aside without even a hint of bitter resentment at his tone.

Even so, Draco eyes her warily as he takes a cautious step forward, and then another and just as he reaches the door, she moves.

In a flash, her hand comes out from behind her back and towards his face, a long slender object held between her fingers. At the movement, Draco gives a startled sound and jumps back, instinctively, hands coming up to cover his face.

He stands there like that, cowering but not _exactly_ cowering, in the middle of the corridor for a long moment.

When nothing happens, he cautiously splays his fingers and peers through them at the object in front of his face, and the clear wrapper tied neatly around it, then slowly turns his eyes to her, standing there with a smile on her face.

"Do you want one?" She asks, in the same soft, friendly tone of voice as Draco drops his defensive stance, ears burning, face turning red more from embarrassment than anger.

" _'Do I want one_?" He repeats with a kind of disbelief, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. "Merlin, you're a freak! Has anyone ever _told_ you that _?_ " He demands.

"Quite a few people, actually." She replies seriously, before wriggling the lollipop in front of his face. "Are you _sure_ you don't want one?" She asks again, watching as Draco deflates.

With a sigh, he eyes the sweet before him, momentarily, before reaching out a cautious hand to take the object. Carefully, he unwraps the lollipop and she smiles at him, encouragingly, as he pops it into his mouth.

The copper taste is unpleasant, bitter. Still Draco doesn't take it out of his mouth as he steps forward and the wall-that-is-not-so-solid slides open for him. "Thanks." He says, and oddly he means it.

Luna's smile widens. "You're welcome, Draco." She says as the door slides shut behind him, and she skips away before her words have a chance to really sink in.  
 ****  
End  



End file.
